


To Be Amazonian

by WriterofGotham



Series: Justice League One Shots [7]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Diana centic, Drabble, Gen, Last day of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Diana is unkillable, her friends not so much.





	To Be Amazonian

It was the same as always, fighting bad guys and doing the best they could to save the world. No one realized that they were in over their heads. In the end after a long drawn out battle they were victorious over the aliens. (Why was it always aliens?!) They watched as they left the earth in space ships never to return again. Diana looked at her teammates, and remembered they were human, even Arthur and Victor were half human.

Bruce was holding himself like he had broken ribs, and his breathing was labored making her worry that he'd punctured a lung. Barry had gotten a nasty bite on his leg by the alien and was limping. He was muttering under his breath, "I really hope I don't have alien rabies." Victor had an arm torn off and it needed to be repaired back in a lab. The aliens had kryptonite built in the armor, so Clark was KO'd quickly in the fight. Arthur had been stabbed with an alien blade in a weak spot in his armor. 

Diana, her father was Zeus she didn't get hurt, she didn't age, and it would take more than a invasion of angry aliens to kill her. She had lived a hundred years watching her friends grow slowly old and die. Etta, Charlie, Chief, and all the other people she knew that the hands of time claimed to old age.

The Justice League was her friends and Diana wasn't going to be a loner again. It was true that all of them could die, speedsters can be killed, Bruce seemed to keep a deathwish, Victor had almost been killed only months before, Arthur for all his confidence and fighting skills, mistakes can happen when fighting, and even the best warriors die. Her aunt for example.

Diana never realized how lonely it had been by herself, until she joined the League and was reminded that people needed heroes even when wars were over. People, and ordinary heroes needed friends to support them and be there whether it's fighting aliens, or just going to see a skating show.

Diana smiled and knew she didn't regret joining the League and opening herself up again. Friends would be worth it.

They watched each others back and protected each other. They were mortal and all of them could die, but what was life if it was hiding away from all the parts that made it complex and wonderful? They went from teammates, to friends, and now they were a little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed this series, I have enjoyed the amazing support you all have given me in the way of encouraging comments and kudos! 
> 
> I want to write a longer story for the JL later when I have more time to devote to it. So be on the look out for it in a few weeks.


End file.
